world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Equinox
Michael Kendrick (born Septemeber 30, 1984), better known as Equinox is an Southern Professional E-Wrestler currently working for World Elite Wrestling. He is a Nine Time World Heavyweight Champion and Seven Time Tag Team Champion among other various championships, having held the RWP World Heavyweight Championship, being the 1st ever of only Five World Heavyweight Champions in the company's history, the ACW World Heavyweight Championship, The NWA World Heavyweight Championship on two separate occasions, The XCW World Heavyweight Championship on three Occasions,The WWE Championship, and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. He is also the 1st winner of the 2013 TSNWA Bound For Redemption Series, Having been a one time ACW Road To Glory Contract Ladder Match Winner and one time SWI Money In The Bank Winner which he cashed in later that night to become a one time SWI Heavyweight Champion. He is four time hall of famer having been inducted in Rockstar Wrestling Promotions (2010), NWA Wrestling (2010), East Coast Wrestling Alliance (2011) and Total Non Stop Wrestling Alliance (2015). He has won various championships but nothing more proud than the SCW Roulette Championship a belt he held for 6 months and the DCW Entertainment Championship which he held for four months. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling (2013-Present) His Time so far but yet so still After a couple of years after competing in various wrestling promotions all over the world. Gaining recognition for his various championship reigns. Training under some of the best in wrestling today such “The Darkstar Kid” Jovi James, CM Banks, Hector Zerno and Alice Knight. Michael signed a contract with WEW (World Elite Wrestling) on the month of October, 2013. The following week he made his debut defeating Forest Taunza in a singles match. This impressive performance put Hardy in the ring with Jack Shredder who he lost to the next week. However Hardy regained momentum defeating Forest Taunza and Giovanni Garcia in a three way match. The following week Hardy performed in his 1st match ever on Adrenaline against Former Retribution Rumble Winner, Gabriel Asar in losing effort. Thought received a standing ovation for his performance. Shortly afterwards Michael Hardy with fellow elitist Kevin Hunter against Luke Bane and Logan Raines. Though Hardy had initially won the match by pinning Luke Bane’s for more than three count. The ref didn’t see this due to an outside distraction leading to loss for the tag team of Hunter and Hardy when Hardy was forced to tap out to Luke Bane’s submission. The following Adrenaline, Michael Hardy scored perhaps his biggest victory to date over the Former WEW Elitist and Number One Contender at the time, Nefarious in Singles Competition. Shortly afterward Michael received news his nephew had been diagnosed with Leukemia and it was because of this Hardy and both of his scheduled opponents were have said to miss the last two shows. Hardy doing some minor adjustments to his life came back with new purpose. His nephew and the fight Hardy was willing to put forth. Hardy returned at the WEW Super Draft Show where he scored an upset yet very big win over the current WEW Universal Champion, Chris Dunn to earn a Draft for Adrenaline. That momentum didn’t last long however because even after a good fight on the next Adrenaline, Hardy was pinned by Craig Anderson in three way match which also featured Phoenix Winterborn. The following week at Burnout, Hardy would get to tag team with Broken Saint to take on Animosity stars Jake Gargano and new Elitist Alex Blade who was making his debut in this match. This tag match would mark Hardy's 1st time on Burnout. Michael Hardy and Broken Saint would go onto to lose the match as Saint tapped out to newcomer Alex Blade. On March the 7th, 2014 Michael Hardy wrestled as part of Team Adrenaline for the WEW Battlefield III 2014 PPV, thus marking Hardy's 1st WEW PPV Match. Hardy eliminated Nefe Jones in the beginning of the WEW Battlefield Match, only to be eliminated by Gabriel Asar later on. None the less Team Adrenaline won that match that night as Trish Newborn was the sole survivor and first women to be sole survivor twice. Hardy's 1st Feud in World Elite Wrestling Feud with Tom Sykes (2014-Present) March 28th, 2014 In London, England. Hardy did battle with Tom Sykes on Adrenaline. Hardy lost the match, shortly Tom seemed irate for not being cheered after the match. Thus this started a feud between the two. April 4th 2014 in Dublin, Ireland. Hardy was not booked but made special appearance calling out Tom Sykes for a Rematch at WEW Retribution 2014, Leading to Tom attacking Hardy from behind and Security having to Pull them apart. Later that night Tom Sykes picked up a big win over Craig Anderson the former WEW Champion. Shortly afterward on an episode of Adrenaline, He was to wrestle Miles Barrington. He was attacked by Tom Sykes once again. Causing a no contest, with Tom not accepting his challenge for Retribution. At the next taping of the WEW Animosity Supershow he defeated Eric James who was in the running for the WEW Championship. While Sunday at WEW Presents Retribution 2013, While competing in the Retribution Rumble he eliminated Eric James but was eliminated by rival Tom Sykes and was attacked afterwards. He lost to Minimax at Adrenaline, Following that loss Michael got a measure of revenge attacking Tom after his match with Damien Kingston was over and Tom had attacked Hardy's manager Stefan Raab. With this attack the match was made for World Elite Wrestling presents Legacy 2014. Lost to Kevin Killbourne at Burnout in the Main Event. Lost a tag match teaming with Kevin Killbourne against Tom Sykes and Deucalion. At Legacy it was announced Hardy's match with Tom Sykes was a 2 out 3 Falls Match, which Hardy won 2 Falls to 0. Making this Hardy's 1st Singles WEW PPV Win and this was at the biggest show of the year. At end of Hardy's match, Tom Sykes was knocked out by Stefan Raab and the feud was ended. Equinox has his sights on WEW Universal Championship (2014-Present) On the First Adrenaline after Legacy. Hardy did battle with recently turned Heel, Saint Jericho. Hardy put up a fight but unfortunately lost. This set a slow change in Hardy's actions. At the next WEW Super Animosity Hardy competed against Newly crowned WEW Titan's Champion, Dexter Black coming out with the victory over the champion. This marked the 2nd victory over a current champion at an Animosity Supershow for Hardy. At Adrenaline He unfortunately suffered a loss to Minimax again. This lit a fire under Hardy as he went to the next WEW Adrenaline to defeat Victor Mills who Stefan defeated last weeks to advance to Beach Brawl 2014. This began to change Hardy as he set his sights on the WEW Universal Championship held by the red headed queen Emily Poison. This set a match between Sansa Jentry to see who would move onto Beach Brawl in the Main Event. Hardy wanted this more than anything. People doubted him but he came out with the win. Moving onto Beach Brawl 2014 to face Stefan Raab to determine a Number One Contender for Emily Poison's WEW Universal championship. On Animosity Supershow He would team with Stefan Raab against Venom which consisted of WEW Universal Champion Emily Poison and Mila. Stefan would claim victory that night. Then at Beach Brawl he would lose by submission to Stefan Raab, marking this as his 1st PPV loss. That night he also came out to a new entrance, ring gear and a new name under the name Equinox. It would also spar a possible relationship between Emily and Equinox that night. Relationship with Emily Poison and title picture (2014-Present) The following Friday Night he faced Saint Jericho formerly known as Broken Saint at the Saps Center in San Jose, California as Equinox scored the victory in their 3rd encounter. He then went onto Friday Night Adrenaline on September 26, 2014 to battle and this time score then win over Minimax in their 3rd battle. It as confirmed that Crossroads 2014 he would compete in the Revolver match for the WEW World Championship which would be his 1st ever shot at the world championship. This match also featured Brian James, Alexis Morrison, Karolina Graf, Shady Layne and Sophie Oliveira, Dexter Black. This would also be the 1st time he has ever competed in this type of match. Reports have come for the next Adrenaline from the KEY ARENA in SEATTLE, WASHINGTON he would be taking on Shady Layne in the Main Event which was a loss. The Next adrenaline it would be Animosity vs. Adrenaline as Adrenaline would pick up the win. At Crossroads (2014) Equinox put on an outstanding performance outlasting Former Titan's Champion Dexter Black, Former WEW Universal Champion Brian James and WEW Triple Crown Champion Sophie Oliveria before being eliminated by Karolina Graf. Soon after he was scheduled to face his girlfriend Emily Poison. He won that match after she threw out the match. The next Adrenaline, Stefan Raab faced Equinox in a non title match up. He won that match and ended Stefan's undefeated year long streak. The next adrenaline he lost to one half of the WEW World Tag Team Champions, Peyton Banks. It was announced there would be the King of The Ring Tournament. Where Equinox at the Animosity Supershow defeated loudmouth Ryan Henderson to qualify. Only to lose to Calvin Harris at the Super Adrenaline show due to brass knuckles and carli. The next Adrenaline show, he would be booked against new comer Kaiden Hawk who he would defeat that night. He would go onto challenge his best friend at Winter Warzone for the WEW Universal Championship. He would lose and at the end of the match it was revealed he tweaked his ankle. The following Animosity he lost a Fatal Four Way featuring himself, Vic Somebody, Leakee Reigns and Saint Jericho. Later in the night, Jericho attacked Milla a friend of Equinox's girlfriend. The next week Emily Poison challenged Jericho to a match and when that happened Emily won by DQ but ended up being attacked and receiving a broken arm. On Animosity, Equinox vented his rage the next week defeating Tyler Paquette while later in the night confronting and chasing Jericho out of the building that night. Once that was done he appeared to demand a match with him at Free Fall 2 Fury through his manager Zelda, threating her with barbed wire steel chair. At the Adrenaline Supershow in Kansas City, Missouri about 3 hour drive from his hometown he did battle with the Number One Contender for the WEW Universal Title, Karolina Graf in winning effort. At Free Fall 2 Fury(2015) in Chicago Illinois, Saint Jericho and Equinox face off for the fourth time where both men would brawl to a count out. This lead to both brawling to the entrance ramp and falling off through some tables and having to be evacuated by ambulance. The following week during Saint Jericho's match with Vic Supa-Dupa, Equinox expressed a violent rematch with him sometime in the near future. The challenge has been made. On April 17th, 2015 at the BIRMINGHAM-JEFFERSON CONVENTION COMPLEX in BIRMINGHAM, ALABAMA, Equinox was entered in the World Championship Tournament for the vacated world championship. He was originally suppose to face Mason Wolfe that night but due to Random Opponent selecting he faced Former WEW Women's Champion Jessica Anderson where he won with the Dark Kingdom Finisher moving onto the Semi-Finals along with Kevin Hunter,Saint Jericho,Ashley Tierney. Alas it did not come without horror as Saint Jericho posted a video promo and it was revealed to have Emily and his son, Kenneth James Wilson. The next Super Animosity, Equinox faces either Ashley Tierney, Saint Jericho or Kevin Hunter. He faced Ashley Tierney and loss via her cheating and interference. In wrestling FINISHING MOVES * The Dark Kingdom (Swanton Bomb) * Welcome to Wayward Dreams (Twist of Fate Stunner/Future Shock DDT Combo) * The Warped Reality (630 Senton Splash) (Sometimes from the top of things like Scaffolds, Titantrons, Ladders, Steel Cages, etc) * The Warped Dissolution (Even Flow DDT) * The Demented Past (Go To Sleep) Signature Moves * Shredding the E.G.O (Corkscrew Neckbreaker from the top rope) (Sets up The Warped Reality) * ''Madness in Any Direction (Asian Mist) (Usually Follows with Welcome to Wayward Dreams) * Death in Mid-Sentence(Handspring into a Roundhouse Kick to the opponent) (Sets up Wayward Dissolution) * The Mad Hatter Project (Double Arm DDT) * Alice in Chains (Springboard Shooting Star Plancha to an outside opponent) Other Moves * Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope (Potential Brain Damage) * Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Suicide Dive * Falcon Arrow into a Cross Armbreaker * Superkick (Sometimes to seated or kneeling opponent) * Superman Punch (S.T.I>>>>>Steps to Insanity) * Jumping DDT (ala Dolph Ziggler) * Spinning Sidewalk slam onto knee into a Reverse STO (Sometimes with one of the arms trapped behind the back) * Sliding Corner Clothesline to a seated opponent (See ACH to see what I am talking about) * Tornado DDT into the middle turnbuckle * Suicide Springboard Somersault Senton to multiple outside opponents sometimes if tag partner in the melee is on the outside. * Twist of Fate Stunner/ Twist of Fate Cutter Combo * Double Knee Backbreaker (The Joke's Over) * Springboard Disaster Kick * Tell me you did not just see that!!! (Scissor Kick from the apron to a rope hung opponent) * Handspring Stinger Splash followed by a Frankenstiener and finished with a handspring double foot stomp (Facing Contention) * Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter * Springboard 720 DDT (Insane in the Midbrain) * Springboard Shooting Star Press DDT (Suicide Shooting Star DDT) * Step up Engurizi to a opponent on the top turnbuckle (Forsaken Ways) * Dragon Suplex * Brainbuster onto knee (Concussion on Contact) * Tope Con Hilo * Cravate Suplex * Inverted Frankenstiener * Hardyacct Arrest * Misty Plunge Dive Used for multiple people outside the ring (See Wolves vs. Joe/Aries vs. Willow/Abyss on Impact Wrestling) * Double Leg Drop to the groin followed by a cartwheel foresmash shot to seated opponent * Springboard Dropkick usually to dual opponents. * The Never Ending Storybook (Running double foot stomp to the back of the head of a kneeling opponent) (Sometimes as a springboard) * Handstand Dropkick to cornered opponent (Sudden Thriller) * Springboard Moonsault Neckbreaker/DDT Combo (Think instead of hitting an AJ Styles DDT first, he would catch the opponent with the Moonsault part, set him like he was going to DDT the opponent but instead do the Miz Neckbreaker onto the knee then the Styles DDT) (Johnny Appleseed Special) * Flosbury Flop to outside Opponents * Handspring Enzugri * Scorpion Crosslock * Ring Apron one armed backbreaker * Sit-Out Facebuster (Sometimes from the top rope used as a counter) * Turnbuckle Reverse STO * Kick to the chest followed by a jumping knee to the face and finished with a double palm strike to the jaw (Lil Red Riding Hood) * Springboard Diving Knee Strike to dazed opponent (Welcome to Wonderland) * Pop-up Knee Lift followed by a Roaring Elbow(The Alice Effect) * Canadian Destroyer * Standing Shooting Star Press * Shooting Star Press Leg Drop (Sometimes as a springboard) * Sasuke Special (Red Queen Special) *''Slaying the Jabberwocky'' (Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Equinox then leapfrogs over a ladder and performs either a diving leg drop, a diving splash, 450 splash or The Dark Kingdom or The Warped Reality * Inverted Headlock Backbreaker Nickname(s) *"The Enigma" *"The Charismatic Renegade" *"The Bizzaro Star" *"The Renegade of Wayward Dreams" *"The Man with No Sanity" *"The Mad Hatter of Old & New" *"The Suicide Machine" *"The Human Highlight Reel" *current* *"The High Spot Hero" *current* *'Entrance Themes' **"Rise" by Skillet (WWE/Impact Wrestling/Sin City Wrestling/WEW) **"Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch (Current Theme in other promotions) Championships & Achievements Action Packed Wrestling *Competitor in Survival and Conquer Rumble 2013 World Elite Wrestling *WEW Battlefield Winner 2014 *Competitor in the Retribution Rumble 2014 *Undefeated at WEW Legacy *Ended the Undefeated Streak of Sansa Jentry *Ended the Undefeated Streak of Tyler Paquette before it really began *Ended the Undefeated Streak of Stefan Raab *Ended the Winning Streak of Karolina Graf on Adrenaline *Semi-Finalist of the WEW Universal Contendership Tournament 2014 *Semi-Finalist of the WEW World Championship Tournament 2015 NWA Wrestling *NWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *NWA World Television Champion (1 time) *NWA World Junior Champion (2 times) *NWA Mountainstate Television Champion (1 time) *Best Feud of 2012 (vs. CM Scrack) *Nominated for 2012 NWA Anarchist of the Year *NWA Hall of Fame 2010 (1 Time) Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling *TNA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *WWE Champion (1 time) Current *TNA Television Champion (1 time) *WWE Tag Team Champion (1 Time /w Christian) *WWE World Tag Team Champion (1 Time /w Jimmy Jacobs) *TNA World Tag Team Champion (2 Times) (1 Time /w Daniel Bryan) (1 Time /w AJ Styles) *Bound For Redemption Series 2013 (1 time) (1st ever) *Match of The Year 2013 (Money In The Back, 4 Way Match for the TNA World Championship /w Antonio Cesaro, Bobby Roode and Cody Rhodes) *TSNWA Superstar of the Year 2013 *TSNWA Hall of Fame 2015 Allied Championship Wrestling *ACW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *ACW Universal Champion (1 time) *ACW European Champion (1 time) *ACW Road to Glory Briefcase 2012 (1 time) *Match of The Year 2013 (Anarchy In The Back, 4 Way Ladder Match for the ACW Road to Glory Contract /w Sonjay Dutt, Alex Pain and Mark Haskins) Rockstar Wrestling Promotions *RWP World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (1st ever) *RWP World Television Champion (2 times) *RWP World Tag Team Champion (1 Time /w Michael Harris) *RWP Hall of Fame 2010 (1 time) Rockstar Wrestling Promotions in Florida *RWP Florida Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *RWP X-Division Champion (1 time) *RWP Florida Tag Team Champion (1 time) (1 Time /w Jimmy Jacobs) Championship Wrestling from Florida *TFY Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) All Star Wrestling *ASW Legends Champion (1 time) *ASW X-Division Champion (1 time) New Japan Pro Wrestling *IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion (2 times) Suicide Championship Wrestling *SCW Global Champion (1 time) East Championship Wrestling Alliance *ECWA Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *ECWA Super 8 Tournament Winner 2010 (1 time) *ECWA Hall of Fame 2011 (1 time) Japan New Frontier Wrestling *JNFW Aerial Division Champion (1 time) New Impact Wrestling *NIW Television Champion (1 time) Southern Wrestling International *SWI Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *SWI Tag Team Champion (1 time) (w/ Robbie X) *SWI Money In The Bank (1 time) XCW Wrestling *XCW World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) United Wrestling League *UWL Backalley Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Definition Addict Wrestling *DAW Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Sin City Wrestling *SCW Roulette Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Domino City Wrestling *DCW Entertainment Champion (1 time) Boardwlk Wrestling *Competitor in Boardwalk Rumble 2014 Global Pro Wrestling *GPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *GPW Zero G Champion (1 time) WrestleCade Wrestling *WrestleCade Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Current Pro Wrestling Evolution *PWE Mix Tournament Semi-Finals 2014 (1 time) *PWE Mixed Tag Team Champions (1 time w/Brooke Tessmacher) Envision Canada City Wrestling *ECCW Canadian Championship (1 time) *ECCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time)